


House Advantage

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Xeno, my tolerance for black rose/vriska has slowly been eroded by bad writing, no blackrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Vriska compete for Kanaya's affections. They quickly stop competing. Kanaya wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Advantage

The door to Kanaya’s block was slowly pushed open, and Rose carefully peeked inside, Once she’d verified the room was empty, she slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Holding the tote bag over her shoulder, she slinked over to the ablutionblock, and seeing it was likewise vacant, she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

While Rose was in the adjoining room, up to the window of the respiteblock flitted Vriska, leaving a trail of blue sparkles behind her as she flew into the room. She was significantly underdressed, wearling little more than a scanty white bra and a matching pair of panties, over which lay a see-through white nightie with her symbol in blue on the front, looking suspiciously like another article of clothing she’d worn in the past. As she set down on her bare feet, she grinned, walking over to the bed and sitting down. “This is gonna be awesome.”

“Is someone there?” Rose asked quietly through the door to the ablutionblock.

Vriska jumped. She hadn’t expected Kanaya to be here yet, but at least she didn’t have to waste any time before getting to the good part. The blueblood lay down on her side on the bed, making her best sexy pose as she faced the ablutionblock. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

Rose cocked an eyebrow at that, not remembering hearing that particular inflection in Kanaya’s voice, but she shrugged it off. Standing as tall as she could, Rose opened the door to the bathroom, revealing her curvy body clothed in nothing but a lacy black bra and matching pair of panties, as well as a set of translucent black stockings. She grinned confidently as the door opened, but when she saw who was waiting for her, her face immediately fell.

“Rose?!” Vriska shrieked, bolting upright and covering her chest with her arms. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

The human looked down at herself, then back to Vriska. “Given our respective attire, I think it’s fairly obvious what we’re both doing.”

Vriska groaned, getting up off the bed. “God damn it, Lalonde! You can’t be here to seduce Kanaya, because _I’m_ here to seduce Kanaya!”

“And why not?” Rose asked, crossing her arms defensively. “I have just as much right to be here as you do.”

“Yeah, whatever, sure you do!” Vriska replied, throwing her hands in the air dismissively. “But we can’t _both_ be here when Kanaya gets back!”

Rose’s eyebrow rose once more. “Why not?”

In response, Vriska rolled her eyes as hard as she possibly could. “Rose, you can’t possibly be this stupid. If we’re both here trying to seduce Kanaya, she’s going to have to pick _one_ of us.”

“And you’re afraid she’ll pick me.”

Vriska nearly choked. “What?! No!” she quickly sputtered as she crossed her arms and looked away. “I was just trying to spare you the embarrassment of rejection. Don’t flatter yourself, Lalonde.”

A faint cerulean blush was beginning to form on the troll’s cheeks, and Rose smirked. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. I wouldn’t have a chance against someone as fetching as you.”

The blueblood glanced back at her suspiciously. “...What?”

“Well, I have to admit, you’re very attractive, Vriska,” Rose elaborated, leering up and down Vriska’s lithe body as she slowly advanced on the troll. “I can understand what Kanaya sees in you.”

Vriska looked at her nervously as Rose continued to approach, and as the human began to wrap her arms around her, she twitched. “Rose, wait--” Her protest was cut off by a gasp as Rose’s stomach pressed against the taller girl’s groin.

Rose felt something pressing back against her, and she looked down curiously. “Hmmm, what’s this?” She pulled away, and sure enough, something was pushing out from inside of Vriska’s thong, “Well, well. Now where could this have come from, Vriska?”

She slowly rubbed her hand over Vriska’s bulge as she awaited an answer, and she suppressed her moans as more of her length extended into her underwear. “From you, alright?!” she finally admitted. “Now stop teasing me before these panties snap!”

As Rose continued staring at the erection straining against Vriska’s panties, she licked her lips. “I’ve got a better idea.” She pulled Vriska’s nightie up just a bit, and before Vriska could protest, she pulled Vriska’s bulge out of her thong, making the troll gasp as her cerulean shaft extended to its full eight-inch length. Rose bit her lip as she stared at it. “Wow. It really is eight inches, huh?”

“Y-yeah...” Vriska stuttered, and she let out another moan as Rose began to stroke her cock once more. Rose was utterly transfixed on Vriska’s shaft, spurred on by the troll’s moans as her hand became slick with blue precum. She felt her own panties beginning to become moist, and she took an unsteady breath.

“Hey, Vriska.”

Vriska bit her lip. “What?”

Rose continued to stare at Vriska’s bulge as she continued. “I’ve never... taken anything like this before. So if Kanaya were to choose me first, I’m... not sure I could handle it.”

“Yeah,” Vriska said with a dry chuckle. “She’s even bigger than me.”

The blonde shuddered at the thought, as Vriska’s bulge was already a bit intimidating. “So...” she hesitantly asked as she ran her fingers over Vriska’s throbbing length. “Since Kanaya isn’t here yet...”

Vriska looked down at her, her face flushed dark blue and her breath unsteady. “So you want a warmup?”

Rose’s face was bright red as she made eye contact with Vriska. “Y-yes.”

The troll had to suppress the urge to pick Rose up and throw her onto the bed right there. “Okay, sure,” she said, and the two of them walked over to the bed. “You first,” Vriska insisted.

“Of course.” Rose climbed onto the bed, lying on her back, and Vriska crawled on top of her, taking a moment to admire Rose’s thick lingerie-clad form. “Like what you see?” she asked.

Vriska chuckled. “I think I’ll like what I’m about to see more.” She got up onto her knees, sliding her hands down to her hips. Vriska slowly pulled down Rose’s panties, breathing unsteadily as she bared the human girl’s vagina, dripping with need and topped with a tuft of blonde hair. “Oh, you have hair down here?”

Rose bit her lip. “Is that a problem?”

“Of course not,” Vriska quickly replied. “I think it’s cute.” She wrapped her hand around her eight-inch bulge, rubbing the tip against Rose’s slit, and she moaned.

“Now, Vriska, I’ve never done this before,” Rose reminded her, “so just... be gentle, okay?”

Vriska let out a dry chuckle. “Yeah. Of course.” Steadying her bulge, she slowly pushed forward until her shaft slipped into Rose’s pussy.

At that very moment, Kanaya arrived at the door of her block, and just as she put her hand on the knob, she heard Rose moaning loudly as she was penetrated, and the jadeblood froze. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

“Oh God,” Rose moaned as Vriska slowly pushed in and out of her. “It’s so good...”

Vriska chuckled, leaning over Rose with her hands over the girl’s shoulders. “Yeah... Are all humans this hot?”

The blonde smirked. “Only if you’re referring to my body temperature.”

“Of course,” Vriska replied. She moved her hands down to Rose’s breasts, groping them as she pushed four inches into Rose, and she groaned as her pussy stretched around Vriska’s girth.

Kanaya couldn’t believe what she was seeing, The two girls she’d had the biggest crush on since she’d met them were fucking each other, on _her_ bed. And worst of all, Vriska was wearing something awfully similar to the dress she’d worn the last time she broke Kanaya’s heart. Was this some sort of cruel joke? Or something even worse? Whatever it was, it was hot as hell, and Kanaya could feel her bulge growing erect under her skirt. She slipped her hand under the waistband, pulling it out of her panties, and slowly stroked its length as she continued watching the two of them.

Rose let out one long moan after another as Vriska continued thrusting into her at a languid pace, pushing six inches in one second, then pulling out the next. “Mn... you’re being so gentle...”

“You asked me to be,” Vriska reminded her. “What, did you think I was gonna pound you into the sheets regardless?”

“”I considered it a... ngh... distinct possibility.”

The blueblood grinned as she pushed into Rose firmly once more, the human writhing in her grasp. “Trust me, I want to. But... I’m trying not to go too far with this.”

Rose noticed the hesitation in her voice. “Why?”

Vriska’s thrusts slowed to a halt, and she bit her lip, her blush intensifying as she averted her gaze. “I, um... I’ve never done this before. And I wanted Kanaya to be my first.”

Outside the respiteblock, Kanaya’s breath caught in her throat, and she stopped her motions, staring into her room in shock.

With a quiet chuckle, Rose replied. “That’s what I wanted too.”

That was enough. Pulling her hands out of her skirt, Kanaya kicked the door to her block open, and Rose and Vriska turned and gasped as the rainbow drinker burst into the room, a large tent in her red skirt. “Kanaya?!” Rose shrieked.

A look of terror came over Vriska’s blue-flushed face as she looked at the jadeblood. “Um, Kanaya! I can explain!”

“No need for that. I heard everything,” Kanaya informed her, and she unbuttoned her skirt, flinging it aside to reveal her twelve-inch bone bulge, fully erect and dripping with green fluids as it stuck out of her jade panties. “Just keep going.” Vriska gulped, afraid of what Kanaya was about to do, and she turned to Rose, who simply smiled nervously and shrugged.

Behind them, Kanaya pulled her shirt off, revealing a jade bra covering her sizable breasts, and she climbed onto the bed on her knees behind Vriska. She slapped her bulge between Vriska’s cheeks through her nightie, and the blueblood yelped at the contact. Kanaya was feeling some rather unpleasant feelings stirring in her as she looked at Vriska’s outfit, but her opinion immediately reversed when she pulled her bulge back, seeing her own jade symbol printed on Vriska’s thong. She let out an appreciative moan, gripping the blueblood’s ass firmly. “Vriska, you look so good in jade.”

Rose raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was talking about, and Vriska just let out a nervous chuckle. “Y-yeah, of course. Just so you know who it’s for.”

Kanaya slid her hands up Vriska’s hips, pushing her negligee up to her stomach, then slipped her fingers into her waistband. “Well, how would you like even more jade than this?”

She pulled Vriska’s panties down, baring her bottom half completely, then thrust the tip of her bulge between Vriska’s thighs, and the blueblood moaned loudly as the tip of Kanaya’s cock pressed against her nook. “ _Yes_ , fuck me Kanaya, please...”

“As you wish,” Kanaya chuckled. She gripped Vriska’s hips firmly, then pushed forward, and Vriska groaned loudly as her virgin nook was stretched by Kanaya’s girth. As Kanaya continued to push into her, her own hips were thrust down into Rose, who moaned as Vriska hilted the full eight inches of her bulge inside her pussy. As Kanaya set into a motion, she leaned over Vriska, pressing her breasts against the blueblood’s back and pushing her firmly against Rose. Each thrust of her hips pushed Vriska’s bulge deep into Rose, and they moaned against each other as Kanaya fucked both of them.

“It’s so much better than I dreamed of,” Kanaya moaned, savoring each inch of Vriska’s wet nook as she pounded deeper into her. “Vriska, I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

Vriska grunted as Kanaya’s shaft pushed six inches into her depths, feeling her own bulge throbbing in Rose’s pussy. “I’m sorry, Kanaya... I should’ve known...”

Kanaya smiled. “It doesn’t matter, Vriska. What matters is we’re here now, and I’m going to fill you with my genetic material and make you mine...” Vriska moaned loudly as Kanaya thrusted into her harder and faster, and Rose groaned beneath them as Vriska’s bulge was forced into her. Kanaya leaned over to look at the human. “And don’t worry, Rose. After Vriska, I’ll make you mine next.” Rose was afraid that Vriska was going to fill her with genetic material first, but she wasn’t sure she particularly minded, and she moaned as Vriska cock pushed in and out of her, filling her with precum.

“It’s so good to see you two getting along,” Kanaya said as she slammed the full length of her thick cock into Vriska’s nook, her hips slapping against Vriska’s ass with each thrust. “Now, if only you were kissing, it would be perfect...”

The two girls stared at each other, panting as they were both penetrated, and after a moment’s hesitation, they pushed their lips together, their tongues flailing against each other frantically. Kanaya let out a loud moan at the sight, pushing fully into Vriska as she did. “Oh god... I love you both so much...”

Vriska moaned into Rose’s mouth as Kanaya bore into her with full, deep thrusts, her own bulge harder than ever as it was forced into Rose’s pussy. She pulled away and let out a loud cry as she reached her limit, her cock twitching and pulsing inside of Rose as she filled her womb with a massive load of genetic material, and Rose groaned as she was filled with the thick cerulean fluid, her juices mingling with Vriska’s as her own orgasm hit. Kanaya continued slamming her full length into Vriska’s nook, feeling her own climax approaching as well, and she let out a loud moan as it finally came. Her twelve-inch bulge throbbed inside of Vriska, erupting with a massive load of genetic material, and Vriska gasped as she was filled to bursting with one rope after another of Kanaya’s sticky jade fluids. Kanaya continued thrusting as her orgasm ran its course, milking more of Vriska’s fluids into Rose’s nook with each movement of her shaft.

Finally, Kanaya’s orgasm ended, and the three of them stood still together, taking a moment to recover from the sheer intensity of what they’d just done. Slowly, Kanaya leaned over Vriska’s shoulder, reaching around to tilt her head toward her face and pressing a kiss against her lips. Vriska moaned quietly as Kanaya’s tongue probed testingly into her mouth, and as she pulled away, she couldn’t help but mutter, “I love you.”

Kanaya’s heart swelled as she stared at the blueblood, feeling a jade flush growing on her face only now, despite the fact that she still had her bulge sheathed fully inside of her. “I love you too, Vriska. I always have and I always will,” she whispered earnestly, not being able to stop herself from smiling. “But now it’s Rose’s turn.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, right,” Vriska mumbled, and she shuddered as Kanaya slowly pulled her shaft out of her nook. Vriska quickly did the same, looking down at Rose as she withdrew from her, and Rose took in a quiet gasp at the sensation. Vriska moved to the side, and Kanaya put a hand over her mouth as she looked at the human. She was quite literally overflowing with Vriska’s genetic material, cerulean fluids trickling out onto the bed, and she was laying limp against the bed, still breathing heavily.

Kanaya lowered her hand, her eyebrows arched with concern. “Rose, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Rose assured her, not looking up. “I just... didn’t expect it to be that much.”

Vriska looked away, rubbing her neck nervously. “Sorry.”

Kanaya sighed. “Well, I don’t believe we can do much of anything in this state,” she lamented, rubbing her chin with her fingers. But suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, and she grinned. “Unless...”

“Unless what?” Rose asked, turning her head toward Kanaya only to see her lowering her head between her legs, answering the question for her. “Oh.”

“There’s more than one way to clean up this mess,” Kanaya said, licking her lips. “And I’ve always wanted to know what Vriska’s genetic material tastes like.” Vriska shuddered as Kanaya pressed her head into Rose’s crotch, and Rose bit her lip and moaned as the rainbow drinker’s tongue pressed into her.

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough Rose/Vriska/Kanaya in the world, so I decided to write some myself. This was getting long, so I decided to split it into two chapters. Rose's turn will be coming next. If you'd like to see more stuff like this, please check out my blog at http://alcumia.tumblr.com/ for a frankly irresponsible number of dicks.


End file.
